The prior art is well documented with examples of rehabilitative devices and assemblies, such as for use with various muscle groups associated with a user's face and the like. One example is disclosed in the facial exercise method of Ewing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,778 and which teaches a method for exercising facial muscles for the purpose of tightening the wearer's skin. A primary stiffener is applied by adhesion to the surface of the skin adjacent a selected muscle, with secondary stiffeners applied to other regions of the skin which might be creased by contraction of the selected muscle. A weight is attached to the primary stiffener and the selected muscle is exercised to repeatedly lift and lower the weight in a controlled manner.
Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,101,314 and D535,7811, to Wang, teach steel-bead weighted facial exercise weights designed to be placed over the face providing resistance against an intended group of facial muscles to be developed. Rooney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,141 teaches a facial exercise mask including an externally convex mask body constructed of an elastic two-way stretch cloth material. Weights are enclosed in pockets secured inside the mask at various eyebrow, temple, cheek, nose and chin locations. The mask is further held in place by separate, adjustable head and chin straps, or by a single wide elastic strap engaging the back of the wearer's head.